Data collectors are a class of handheld electronic devices which are configured to collect and record data. Some data collectors are also capable of manipulating and organizing collected data upon the data collector itself. Many data collectors are equipped with wireless communication devices, position determining devices, display screens, and communication ports for coupling additional devices such as memory cards, or for communicating with other electronic devices.
Data collectors are often exposed to environmental conditions which can quickly degrade their performance, or render them inoperable. For example, they are often more regularly exposed to dust, water, vibration, water, ultra-violet rays, temperature gradients, and even shock from being dropped than typical consumer electronic devices. As a result, components of the data collector can become damaged, or broken, or the integrity of the case of the data collector can be compromised, thus further exposing the internal electrical components to greater damage and/or contamination.
Additionally, components of data collectors can wear out faster than is the norm for consumer electronic devices simply because they are being operated more often. As an example, a touchscreen of a data collector can be expected to undergo up 2000 touch events a day under normal operating conditions depending upon its application. Many touchscreen manufacturers project approximately 100,000 touch events over the life of a typical touchscreen. As a result, in some instances, normal operation of the touchscreen of a data collector can quickly degrade the touchscreen, or render it inoperable.